


Always Believed In You

by cockleslover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Magnus, Omega!Magnus Bane, alpha!Alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: Magnus goes into heat after his first date with Alec.





	

MAGNUS POV

Magnus has never felt more excited! The day has finally come, he and Alec went on their long awaited date! Despite their differences, they still had a great time with each other. They talked through their experiances with past lovers or the lack-of in Alec's case. Maybe the amount of past lovers Magnus has had was frightening to Alec but Magnus still had hope that Alec will understand. Living as long as Magnus has, he is bound to have more lovers than anyone. Magnus had so many lovers only because Magnus couldn't truly fall in love with any of them. He found himself unwilling to get attached. The fear of loneliness drew Magnus to seek a partner constantly but it is also the fear of heartbreak that made him leave them before he starts caring about them too much.

 

The fact that Alec has had no past relationship made Magnus rethink who Alec is as a person. But Magnus found himself intrigued by Alec even more than he was before. Alec's innocence is just another trait to add to the long list of things that made Magnus interested in Alec. Alec is the man who has not let himself driven by basic desires of life. Alec is the man who almost sacrificed his happiness to save his family's name. Alec is the man always came to back to Magnus again and again even when he was denial of his own feelings. And Alec is the only man that Magnus has found himself unable to give up on. 

 

After the date was over the walk back to Magnus's loft was mostly spent in silence, not for the lack of trying from Magnus! But Magnus knows the importance of letting Alec come to own conclusions about the fact that Magnus is a 400 years old warlock, who has more than a lot to offer in the ways of life. Magnus knows he is a lot to get used too, Alec knows this too and yet he still always came back to him. Which is more than Magnus expected from someone like Alec. It made Magnus hopeful for their budding relationship. 

 

Since Alec agreed to spend the day with him, Magnus has been feeling this pleasant buzz under his skin. It's like his magic has a life of it's own, crackling under his skin and always at the edge of his fingers ready to burst out. The power of the magic under his skin made him feel hot but it was a pleasantly warm feeling, at least that's what Magnus thought! He was just so happy that after waiting forever, Alec and him went on the damn date that Magnus has been planning to go for months since the day he met Alec!

 

Magnus has always hide everything of himself with his magic. The first thing he learned to hide is his cat eyes and at a very young age too. The second thing is his secondary gender, his omega status. For Magnus, the need to magic away the status of true secondary gender was a necessity! Centuries back it was simply unsafe to be a omega. But being a omega has been least of Magnus's problems at those time because with the power of him magic he knew that he could protect himself. Most of the time Magnus hide his omega status to avoid attention. But as centuries went by things has changed drastically.

 

Now, Magnus doesn't care anymore. He proudly paraded his omega status especially because a persons secondary is not a big thing anymore. People has gone way past the stage where one cares about or pay any attention to a human beings secondary gender. Those times are gone! Thankfully! Because that's one less thing that Magnus has to hide about himself! His heats doesn't even bother him anymore, sometimes he seeks someone to help him through his cycle, other times with a single click of his finger he can get through his heat without any hassle. Magnus doesn't use the fancy products the mundanes used to mask their scent. He doesn't have to! He used his Magic! Perks of being a warlock!

 

The promise of starting something with Alec still kept Magnus in a drug induced daze when they reached his loft. Magnus had hope that any doubts that Alec might have can always be solved. As long as Alec is willing to give Magnus his attention, as long as Alec kept coming back to him, then there is nothing that will stop Magnus from letting go his budding feelings for Alec. Especially not something as Alec's doubts about the staggering amount of Magnus past lovers. 

 

When Alec said he wanted to leave as soon as reached Magnus loft, Magnus didn't try to stop him. Because he knows in this heart that Alec will definitely come back. It may take one day or one week but Magnus knows that Alec WILL come back. 

 

And Alec DID come back, a second after he turned to leave! That is Alec for you... Always full of surprises. The most pleasant kind of surprise that leaves you in awe, electrified, hot or something close to 'about to exploded with warmth' kinda feeling! 

 

And that is what Magnus felt when Alec walked towards him with determined steps! Each step Alec took towards him, Magnus left something is going to burst out of him. These was this sense of losing control of his magic. 

 

To be Continued....

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my last fic disappeared. So i'm kinda reposting it? I don't know! I'm clueless!


End file.
